Determining the location of radio frequency (RF) and/or electromagnetic radiation emitters has long been a need in military and commercial applications. RF emitters can be included in missile guidance systems and wireless communications systems. RF emitters transmit RF radiation to reflect from a target or carry information. Typically, in order to determine the location of the RF emitter from a single moving platform, interferometer-based geo-location techniques are utilized. Systems using the interferometer techniques employ multiple phase coherent receivers to measure differential phase of an electromagnetic wave as it impinges upon an array of antennas. These coherent receivers are complex and expensive.
This disclosure describes an improvement over these prior art systems.